Lena Park
Lena Park (nata il 23 Marzo nel 1976), anche nota con il suo vero nome come Park Jung Hyun ( 박정현 ), è una cantante Coreana-Americana. In Corea del sud viene chiamata anche la Fata dell'R&B e Fata della nazione. 'Biografia' 'Vita privata' Lena Park ha iniziato a cantare da molto giovane nel coro della chiesa di suo padre a Downey, California, con i suoi fratelli Uriah e Brian. Ha imparato anche a suonare il sassofono, il pianoforte e la chitarra. Nel 2010 si è laureata con la Magna cum Laude presso la Columbia School of General Studies della New York University con una laurea in inglese e letteratura comparata, ed in seguito inserita nella Phi Beta Kappa. Prima di proseguire la sua carriera in Corea, ha cantato l'inno degli Stati Uniti durante la cerimonia di laurea, svolta il 16 Maggio alla Columbia University School of General Studies. Nel 23 Gennaio del 2015 ha rivelato di essere fidanzata con un professore di inglese che lavora in un'università di Seoul e nella competizione musicale ‘I Am Singer 3′ andata in onda il 20 Marzo, ha scelto di cantare una sua famosa canzone ‘Will Love Ever Come?’ per via delle sue paure in amore. 'Carriera' Nel 1993, all'età di 16 anni, ha rilasciato un album gospel dopo aver vinto il Gospel Singer Contest organizzato dalla stazione radio corana-americana GBC (Gospel Broadcasting Company). Ha debuttato in Corea del Sud nel 1998 per iniziare la sua carriera di cantante professionista e nello stesso anno, ha rilasciato il suo primo album "Piece" che ha venduto più di 500.000 copie, nonostante la crisi finanziaria dell'Asia orientale. Il merito del successo dell'album è dato principalmente per la traccia P.S. I Love You ma altrettanto famosa è stata la traccia My Day (나의 하루). Nel 1999 viene rilasciato il suo secondo album:"A Second Helping", che è stato apprezzato sia dai fans che dalla critica. Il suo terzo album, "Naturally", è stato rilasciato nel 2000 sia in Corea che negli Stati Uniti. Nel 2001 viene rilasciato un album speciale chiamato "Forever". Dopo una pausa dal canto per via dei suoi studi negli USA, è ritornata nel 2002 con il suo quarto album "Op.4". In quel periodo, Lena Park era più accessibile per i talk show e spettacoli. Sempre nel 2002, Lena Park con Brown Eyes, CHEMISTRY e Sowelu hanno formato un'unità speciale opportunamente chiamata Voices of Korea/Japan e hanno cantato la colonna sonora per la Coppa del Mondo FIFA 200''2. Più tardi, Lena Park ha debuttato nell'industria musicale giapponese dove è riuscita ad ottenere moderati successi. Park Jung Hyun è particolarmente orgogliosa del suo quinto album coreano, "On & On" rilasciato nel '''2005', perché sentiva di essere finalmente tranquilla e fiduciosa con la composizione e il canto in lingua coreana. Ha impiegato un intero anno per la creazione dell'album, per il quale ha partecipato personalmente con gli arrangiamenti delle canzoni e suonando il pianoforte per alcuni brani, quattro dei quali composti da lei stessa. Nel 2006 ha rilasciato in Giappone diversi singoli e anche un album, "COSMORAMA", che hanno una controparte in lingua coreana. Nel 20 Giugno del 2007, sempre in Giappone, ha rilasciato il suo settimo singolo "Inori ~ You Raise Me Up", cover della canzone "You Raise Me Up" originariamente cantata da Brian Kennedy. Ha avuto particolarmente successo grazie all'inserimento della canzone come colonna sonora nell'anime di Romeo X Juliet. Il singolo contiene anche una cover della versione inglese con lo stesso arrangiamento della canzone giapponese, che continua a cantare nelle trasmissioni TV e nei concerti live. Nello stesso anno, nel 2007, ha rilasciato il sesto album in lingua coreana "Come To Where I Am", nel quale tutti i brani contenuti sono stati scritti e prodotti da Lena Park stessa. Nel Febbraio del 2009, Lena Park ritorna con un nuovo album, "10 ways to say I love you", contenente 9 nuove tracce. L'album è stato in seguito ristampato con un nuovo pacchetto e due nuove tracce. Nel 2010, viene rilasciato un altro album, "Park Jung Hyun - Cover Me Vol.1", contente le rivisitazioni dei suoi stessi brani. Prima del rilascio dell'ottavo album vengono introdotti alcuni brani attraverso dei video che la riprendono con i compositori mentre lavorano e poco tempo dopo, nel 19 Giugno del 2012, il suo album intitolato "Parallax" viene rilasciato. L'album contenente 11 tracce alcune in lungua coreana ed altre in inglese, viene introdotto da "Sorry" (in coreano : 미안해), una cover della canzone in lingua spagnola "Mientes", della pop band messicana Camila. Sempre nel 2012, ha rilasciato un singolo intitolato White Winter (하얀 겨울) in collaborazione con Kim Bum Soo, con il quale passò i sette turni necessari per vincere il premio del programma musicale di sopravvienza I am a singer. In seguito, alla fine del 2012 ha rilasciato l'album "Gift" nel quale erano presenti tutte le canzoni da lei interpretate nel programma di I am a singer e i brani presenti nell'album "Parallax" Nel 15 Aprile del 2013 ha collaborato con Lee Seok Hoon e Sohyang per rilasciare un nuovo singolo, 황성제 Project 슈퍼히어로 1st Line Up. Il 5 giugno dello stesso anno viene rilasciata la famosa traccia "My everything" per la seconda parte del drama We got married mentre nel 28 Novembre "My Wish" per l'ottava parte del drama The Heirs. A partire dal 30 Aprile del 2014, Lena Park ha iniziato a rilasciare diversi singoli primo tra tutti Next Year (그 다음해), in seguito anche Double Kiss contenuto nel mini album "Syncrofusion" insieme agli altri due singoli Next Year (그 다음해) e Dream Sphere rilasciato il 17 Giugno con il video musicale di Double Kiss. Il 15 luglio Lena Park canta nuovamente per un drama intitolato Temptation la canzone You and I (그대 그리고 나). Nel 22 Settembre 2014 viene rilasciato il singolo No String Attached (잠깐 만나) e il 15 Ottobre viene annunciata la collaborazione con i Dynamic Duo per il rilascio della canzone 싱숭생숭 SsSs. Il 21 Ottobre viene rilasciato il mini album "Syncrofusion Lena Park + Brand New Music", contenente alcuni singoli come No String Attached (잠깐 만나) e Sweet (달아요) Brand New Mix (Feat. 버벌진트), quest'ultimo remake del brano dal medesimo titolo contenuto nel sesto album "Come To Where I Am". Oltre all'album è stato pubblicato il nuovo video musicale Sweet (달아요). Il 5 Dicembre viene rilasciato il singolo 싱숭생숭 SsSs cantato con i Dynamic Duo con i quali il 27 Dicembre ha tenuto un concerto. Il 7 Gennaio del 2015 viene rilasciato il singolo Winter (그 겨울) e a fine mese intraprende nuovamente un percorso nel programma di sopravvivenza "I Am A Singer 3". Il 20 maggio viene rilasciata la prima traccia per il drama Hwajung, The Person In My Heart (가슴에 사는 사람). Il 12 Agosto Lena Park canta per la canzone Hello (네일 했어) composta dal produttore musicale PRIMARY, inoltre nello stesso giorno viene rilasciato il video musicale della canzone e Lena Park appare ogni volta che viene ripreso un televisore. 'Discografia - Corea' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Discografia - Giappone' 'Albums' 'Singles' 'Galleria' Lena_Park_2011_1.jpg|Alla Style Icon Awards (SIA) nel 2011 Lena_Park_2014.jpg|Nel 2014 Lena_Park_2014_bianco_(1).jpg Lena_Park_conduzione_di_i_am_singer_3.jpg|Durante la conduzione di i am a singer 3 Lena_Park_Thank_you_2015.jpg|Mentre canta la sua versione di "Thank you" di Nell in I am a singer 3 Lena_Park_-_If.png|Mentre canta If di Sunny in I am a singer 3 Lena_Park_-_I_am_a_singer_-_Nobody_2015.jpg|Mentre canta "Nobody" delle Girls Generation in I am a singer 3 Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantautori Categoria:Cantanti coreani Categoria:Canatanti pop Categoria:Cantanti pop rock Categoria:Cantanti gospel Categoria:Cantanti K-pop Categoria:Cantanti J-pop Categoria:Cantanti Jazz Categoria:Cantanti Contemporary R&B Categoria:Produttori